twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Kane
Marcus Kane is a character who has been in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 3, Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. He is often depicted to be the split-personality of Sweet Tooth. He drives Roadkill and Minion. Twisted Metal 2 Marcus has been living in his car for the past ten years. Penniless, friendless, and on the brink of sanity, the homeless bum is convinced that the entire world is one horrific nightmare. If he wins Twisted Metal, sanity will be his prize and the key to going home. Vehicle: '''Roadkill '''Info: Male, 32yrs, born: Alabama :"I know the truth you freak! You sit back in your living room with your little video game console and play, play, play! But I know what's happening, I can see you! They think I'm crazy but you'll find out I'm the only one who's sane!" Twisted Metal 3 Marcus is a deranged homeless guy who drives an old clunker he slapped together from junkyard scraps. Though he is a diagnosed schizophrenic, we can confirm that everyone is indeed out to get him. After all, this is Twisted Metal! Insanity required! Marcus plans to win the tournament then crawl into the forest to frolic with the wildebeests. Vehicle: '''Roadkill '''Info: Male, 36 yrs, born in Tuscaloosa, Alabama :"I'm channeling a transmission from the mother ship docked at Area 51. The bald-headed friendlies tell me I'll win the Twisted Metal contest even though I'm an evil, smelling wacko! I'm not begging for this victory, I'm earning it!" Twisted Metal: Black Marcus Kane is the split personality of Sweet Tooth. This is revealed in Twisted Metal: Head-On, but is also evident when playing through as Minion. His loading screen messages reveal this. 'Vehicle: 'Minion 'Age: '? '''Disorder: '''N/A '''Treatment: '''N/A Story At the load screen for each level while playing as Minion, there are a series of numbers instead of words alike with the other characters. These numbers can be translated into words. The formula used is 1=A, 2=B, 3=C, etc. Here are the messages you get after translating the numbers: *1. I do not think this is real. *2. I must speak in code or he will discover me. *3. We are trapped in his head. *4. This is how he sees the world, how Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real. *5. All of us are trapped in his head. *6. I miss the old colorful world. *7. We will return to old world one day. *8. In the real world my name is Marcus Kane. Twisted Metal: Head-On in twisted metal head on marcus is once again trying to leave the world of twisted metal and return to the "real" world Twisted Metal (2012) Marcus Kane was a normal man whose job was selling ice cream to the public. However, something happened to him, and he gained a split personality known as "Needles". The influence of Needles was so powerful, it literally enveloped Marcus, and shut him out completely. Now officially known as Needles, he went on a killing spree with the first dead being his family. All but one were killed by his hands, and he swears he won't let her get away this time. Endings IQIPSr4qSzg gpgBBPjhv-U s2y7IvbgUuM YYGr94g_hMY Trivia *In Twisted Metal: Black, his loading screen messages hint toward being the split personality of Needles Kane. This is later revealed in Marcus Kane's ending in Twisted Metal: Head-On. *Yellow Jacket's driver (Charles Kane) is Marcus Kane's father. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters